So Much In Love
by femmefatale2
Summary: Love doesn't make the world go round. love is what makes the ride worthwhile. BxG oneshot. R&R!


**A/N:** _Hey there! Pleased to know that y'all liked my previous oneshot 'Today And Forever'. I too loved writing it. And as __**Baku babe**__ said, the ending made me feel all warm and tingly too._**:)** _So I just decided to write a sequel to it. In fact__**, Lady Arreya**__ requested me to finish up with an M-rated sequel, so I just gave it some thought and then thought, why not? So here's the sequel (M-rated!) to 'Today and Forever'. It starts from right where the earlier one left off. Read on…

* * *

  
_

**So Much In Love…**

…Gwen snuggled up further closer to Ben. "This is so beautiful…"

"What is?" asked Ben, gently running his hand through Gwen's hair. "Surely you aren't calling me beautiful? Not that I'm not, though. It's just that I'd prefer handsome over beautiful any day, you know."

"Doofus," said Gwen, lightly pinching Ben's arm. "I'm talking about the ambiance. Just take a look outside."

Ben turned his face towards the window. The sky was a deep midnight blue, with the bright new moon out, delimited by a million other glittering stars. A light breeze was blowing, adding to the atmosphere something somnolent and tranquil.

Ben smiled and turned his face back towards Gwen, who was still looking out the window. He put his hand under her chin and turned her face to his. "Yeah it is beautiful, but nowhere as beautiful as you."

Gwen too smiled. "That sounds so cliché, Ben."

"Cliché?"

"Yeah. But it's the very thing that makes me happy…and well…you know that."

Ben moved his hands from her hair and brought them down to her lips, slowly fingering them. "If I won't know what makes you happy, who will?"

Gwen smiled again. "Looks like you won't let that smile descend from my face for a while now."

"Uh huh. I won't."

Gwen shook her head softly, once again reminded of just _why _she loved her cousin so much. It was just because…he was he; and nobody else could ever take his place…

She smiled into Ben's eyes once again. "Take me, Ben… I'm all yours…"

Ben smiled silently. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, his hand brushing against her lower back, finding an indent between the slender muscles that lined her back. Gwen didn't move, just let her eyes lock with his. Without breaking eye contact, Ben slowly started to lean forward.

The moment their lips met together, the world froze. Nothing around them shifted or moved forward as they pressed their lips, and their bodies, against each other. The echo of a cricket buzzing somewhere far off, and the sound of the leaves rustling outside as the wind blew through them were their only companions. His lips worked hers open…and the world started spinning, racing on its axis. Every feeling, sensation, every touch accelerated and magnified.

His hands tightened on her lower back, as she leaned further forward, pressing himself up into his lips. He angled down, pushing her against him, their bodies molding together, compatible in ways they could never even have thought of. His hand slid under her shirt, pressing against the tender flesh of her hip. Then as if under a spell, his hands inched their way up to her stomach. He let it stay for a while there, savoring the smooth touch of her skin. Gwen groaned a bit, the warmth of her cousin's hand on her stomach a feeling so familiar, yet so foreign.

After soaking in the warmth of Gwen's skin, Ben's hand slowly traveled further upward to Gwen's breasts. He cupped her breast over her bra, gently grazing the soft nub, which instantly hardened under his touch. With another little moan of pleasure, Gwen further tightened her grip around Ben, pulling his lips more urgently to hers, her free hand reaching out to undo his shirt, and then the rest of his clothing. As their lips pressed against each other, a raw passion eroded from within them.

Ben slowly drew his lips away from hers, and brought them down to her neck. He showered little butterfly kisses on her neck as his hands slowly undid each button on her dress, gently touching her skin with the back of his hand. He further moved his head downward; his lips in the valley between her now-bare breasts, as his hand slid up her inner thighs, unwrapping her skirt from around her waist.

He lightly ran his fingertips over her panties, softly teasing her. His fingers gently massaged her and his tongue tickled her breast. Ben looked up at her, making sure that she was ready for what was in store for them. Gwen looked back at him with wanting eyes, and he knew she was ready.

He slowly slid her panties off, which glided down her legs with ease, and pitched them to the side. As both of them of them lay side by side, completely undressed, their eyes met once again, sparking an indescribable passion within them.

This was the first time Ben was seeing his cousin nude, and he had to admit, Gwen was the most beautiful person inside and out he had ever seen. Her eyes captivated him. They were addicting and he longed for them. They took his breath away, made him weak in the knees when he saw her looking at him with those emerald eyes – the one thing he'd always shared with her. He just couldn't take his eyes off her, and glazed in her vast beauty, looking at her in all her glory.

Gwen smiled softly to see Ben staring at her like that. "Why're you staring at me like that?"

Gwen's voice drew Ben out of his fantasy world. "Hmm? Nah…I'm just…" He trailed off, knowing very well that there was no need for him to finish his sentence. If Gwen wouldn't know what he meant, then who would?

He smiled at Gwen, brought his face down, and started to kiss her stomach. He played with her bellybutton with his tongue, while his hands began to spread her legs wider. His mouth moved in closer, as he lightly blew on her wet lips, sending shivers down Gwen's body.

He ran his tongue up and down her lips. He gently parted the lips with the tip of his tongue, finding her clit, and kissing it deeply. He began sucking on it, in and out between his lips. He held it with his teeth and rubbed it with his tongue. Up and down, back and forth.

Accompanied by low moans from Gwen, he opened her lips with his fingertips and rubbed his tongue in circles around them. He pressed his mouth into her pussy, forcing his tongue in deeper and deeper. Gwen's moans intensified as she felt his tongue playing deep inside her.

He rubbed her clit with his fingers and wandered inside her with his tongue. Her pussy began to contract around his tongue as he slid it in and out. His fingers began to rub her clit harder and faster.

Gwen's moans urging him on, he continued making love to her with his tongue...deeper and harder. As she hit the peaks of passion, she let out a low scream, her body trembling with its impact, the hot liquid pooling out from her clit onto Ben's lips.

_Wow_…was all Ben's mind could register, as he licked first Gwen, and then his lips. He slowly began making his way back up, gliding his tongue over her stomach, and her breasts, where he stopped once again. He slowly took one nipple in his mouth, and began sucking on it, gently at first, then going quicker and quicker. With another hand, he began squeezing her other nipple, sending Gwen into fits of rapture. As her breathing grew hoarser, Ben quickened his pace, sucking her nipples harder and harder. With another low scream, Gwen's second orgasm hit her, sending tremors down the entire length of her body.

"Ben…" she moaned, pulling her body closer to his. The moment his male hardness pressed against her cunt, a sharp throbbing took over her whole body. She gently pushed Ben's mouth away from her nipples, and brought her own face down to his penis, wrapping her arms around it. She then took it into his mouth, and began sucking passionately, running her tongue all over it; while her breasts brushed against his thighs. Ben's breath became increasingly haggard, and he ran his hands down her bare back and butt, squeezing it tightly.

As Gwen began sucking him in harder and harder, Ben couldn't control himself any longer. With a low groan, he shot his load into Gwen's mouth, his hands automatically tightening themselves around her rear.

Gwen swallowed her cousin's cum, which tasted exceptionally sweet, and slowly released Ben's penis form her mouth, leaving a tender, wet kiss at the head of his penis.

As Gwen settled into her place beside Ben once again, he leaned over and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. Gwen kissed him back, feeling his warm body pressed firmly against hers, desire flowing through her again like new blood.

They kissed for several more minutes, softly, lazily, their tongues dancing together. But the warmth between them soon turned to renewed heat. As they slowly locked eyes, they knew that they were ready for each other.

Ben slid his body on top of Gwen's, kneeling over her, his knees hugging her sides.

As he positioned himself over her, she could feel the pounding rhythm in her heart, the sweet ache spiraling gradually upward through her center, into her breasts, and through every nerve ending in her body.

As she looked up into his eyes, she could see the assurance, that yes, this was her man, her lover, who would take her to the end.

With one sharp thrust, he was inside her. With a scream, Gwen wrapped her legs even tightly around her cousin's hips, as she felt him inside her, searching for that one spot, obscured within.

She could feel the pulsing of his rigid shaft inside her, and the violent hammering of his heart against her breasts. His hands gripped her hips tighter, holding her still as he drove himself deeper into her, ultimately making them one…heart, body and soul.

Waves of sensations shot through Gwen, building into a frenzy of vibrant streaks of ecstasy, sweeping her off her feet into a paradise of pure sensual delight.

She heard herself cry out even louder, the sweet release of burning passion screaming through her body, gripping and releasing the hardness embedded inside her. Her muscles tightened and she could feel him warm, pulsating, throbbing inside her.

Ben's body shuddered as he felt the spasms of his fulfillment gripping him, having no control over his own release. At that very moment, Gwen felt his warmth flow into her, filling her to the very brim.

His body shuddered again and again as Gwen's body drew from his a lifetime of pent up passion and need. She drained everything of him and replaced it all with her love…

Slowly drawing out from Gwen, Ben regained his place by her side. Both of them could feel a sense of utter completion encasing them. Gwen moved closer to Ben, and laid her head on his chest, listening to the thundering of his heart relaxing after their passionate ordeal. Ben brushed a tender kiss across her temple before both closed their eyes in contented bliss.

Once again, a peaceful silence enveloped the atmosphere. The wind rustled outside through the leaves, and the cricket could still be heard buzzing somewhere far off.

"Ben…"

"Yeah, Gwen?"

"Love you…"

"Love you too…"

* * *

**A/N:** _Been a long time since I wrote something M-rated, so hope I didn't fare too badly. Review and let me know what you thought of it!_


End file.
